Un viaje Como Cualquiera
by kidloco
Summary: Un tributo que hice de un webcomic llamado Exploitation now y el fanfic lo escribi en el 2003, no soy dueno del webcomic exploitation now and aqi esta el link : /w ww. exploitationnow . com/ sino Micheal Poe y tampoco las canciones que pondre aqui y ni otros animes que nombrare o usare.. solo soy dueno de mi personaje, mi compu y otros extras que pondre aqui. Kidloco
1. Chapter 1

**UN VIAJE COMO CUALQUIERA**…

Fanfic de kidloco.. ^ _ ^ ;

Escrito marzo 18 de 2003 y re editado y listo para ponerse en , Agosto 14, 2014 (menti ahora es septiembre 19 :p)

**La historia del fanfic un viaje como cualquiera.**

este fanfic fue creado en marzo 18 del 2003 en la parte de los fórums de como un tributo a un web comics que había leído years ago y cierto modo el creador que su nombre es Michael Poe y como ame ese web comic por muchos razones y como recién entraba a ese mundo de fanfics y escritos ya que antes ya lo había hecho desde mi mente mis adventuras y ect pues pensé porque no hacer esto (igual ya había escrito varias pero sin terminar y aun esta sin terminar hahaha) y asi nació esta loca historia de misadventura y no sense donde verán a un kidloco en un nuevo mundo y dimencion, de armas de otras series y poderes pero al mismo tiempo yo mismo sin ser exajerado, habrá nuevas cosas en los capítulos que antes no lo pensé y ahora lo pondré por ser mas lógicos(para linkiar de mis otros fanfics que un dia lo pondré para que vean mis misadventura en cada dimensión que yo vaya…

no soy dueño y autor del webcomic que estoy dando el tribute se llama exploitation now, en la paguina de robotech . com, en el forum nunca di el nombre para dejarle con las ganas y ect pero aquí ponder su nombre, se llama exploitation now y el autor se llama Michael Poe, lo único mio es el fanfic, algunos personajes que yo pondré ahí pero lo demás es de Poe, también no soy dueño de las canciones que pondré, son de su respectivo dueños, esto es un fanfic y tributo asi que no jodan de copy right y weonadas esas… eso es todo….

**Kidloco caracteres**

**Kidloco:** principal personaje del fanfic, viajero dimensional, piloto y loco, ok no me acuerdo como puse mi historia en muchos lados so no me acuerdo sue me.. lol… pero tendrá poderes y secretos que dejaran asombrados, pero tiene limitados para que no sea godlike, claro que los seal el no sabrá hasta luego de un tiempo pero tiene una idea de la razón de balancear sus poderes en cada dimensión… esto fue luego de .. deja acordarme pero entre dragon ball z y caballero de zodiaco y otro que no me acuerdo :p pero fue antes de naruto so no naruto jutsus ni sexy not jutsu …, pero si habrá muchas sorpresas pero eso si mi vf estará conmigo…. Experto en arte marciales y weapons, Piloto de alto rango en las filas robotech.. la original y la dimencion paralela (guerras foristica robotech en el foro de ) su edad no es importante ya que se perdió por ahí y su nombre real quien sabe pero siempre a sido kidloco y por una razón..

**La computadora de kidloco**

Creación de kidloco con personalidad propia sacado de la personalidad de kidloco pero piensa en sus propias cosas, pana, brother, compañero de guerra y cerveza, siempre respondón, y sin sentido, ama hacer enojar a kidloco y responderle en todo, pero de buen corazón y siempre cuidando que el kido no se meta en problemas, por ser personalidad de kidloco, es otro pervert pero en menos cantidad pero si weon… favoritos por sus fans y amado por muchos y sin ser el personaje principal… (baka compu baka.. _)

**Las hijas gemelas del alcalde.**

Gemelas que kidloco conocerá en uno de los capítulos y saldrá varias veces en el caso del fanfic, los nombres fue dado por el weon de Rick Hunter's ex miembro de la pagina y pana mío de locuras hahaha, no daré los nombres hasta que salgan..

**Extras…**

Muchos serán sacado con nombres de miembros del foro de en español el Salón y de la vieja guardia solamente, ellos lo entenderá aunque tal ves ponga uno o dos weones de mal n.. Para burlarme de ellos nada más…

Eso es todo por ahora que yo me acuerde hehe :p

Disfrútenlo

(post data: no beta aquí, asi que no lloren luego…)

**PRIMER CAPITULO…**

**UN VIAJE COMO CUALQUIERA**…

Estaba de nuevo en esos viajes raros que tengo después de una explosión demasiado fuerte entre dos objetos explosivos y la parte de mis propulsiones mezclado con protocultura y el radar infrarrojo con una energía extraña metiéndose en medio abre siempre una portal dimensional que me atrae y me hace viajar a cualquier mundo paralelo de nuestro universo o el mío oh otro universo.. bueno en estos momentos son estos días que paso y bueno no fue un viaje placentero porque no sabia donde me iba a mandar este portal, ya me había acostumbrado a este universo robotech paralelo pero bueno a donde no mandar capitán no.. eh como iba? Marinero no se que?, solo que mi vf-1jx por suerte a aguantado demasiados viajes pero la cuestión es que no se si a la salida de ahí mi vf podrá aguantar el aterrizaje si es cerca de un planeta y la gravedad me obliga a dirigirme hacia ella, bueno intentando probar todos los botones para ver por lo menos si algo funcionas y como siempre nada funciona solo puedo usar los propulsiones auxiliares y con eso puedo estabilizar mi vf, claro usando el protector de re-ingreso atmosférico me protegía de la radiación y la fuerza que hacia la fuerza del viaje.. Mi computadora por primera ves en su vida estaba callado y eso no me gusto mucho... será que anda creando una nueva forma de molestarme o porque intenta solucionar el problema o porque estaba en 0.. y la ultima no me gustaba mucho esa idea..

Kidloco: damn computer háblame dime como anda todo por afuera y si es peligroso que yo este despierto sin usar el protective stasis field? Oye te hablo computadora de..

Computer: warning fold error pilot failed to be a weon..

Kidloco: o_o

Computer: si y déjame de gritar e insultarme que trato de arreglar esto.., mas recuerda la ultima ves que me prohibiste usar el protective stasis field...

Kidloco: si loco, recuerda que me dejaste asi un año completo...

computer :P

Kidloco: ... y bueno que pasa con esto.. Donde est… pero la compu  
>interrumpe a kid.<p>

Computer: emergencia stasis is now ready..

Kidloco: hey aun no estoy listo mas ya paramo..

Computer: new fold have occur..

Kidloco: what?

Computer stasis emergency protective is ready...(espero que ya se calle..)

Kidloco: hey que pasa aquí no te...

Compu: Stasis is in in full operation..  
>jejeje<p>

y así kidloco de nuevo se quedo dormido en éxtasis hasta llegar el punto que llego y así fue llego y por la gravedad entro a un planeta a toda velocidad...

Computer: acción de aterrizaje de emergencia activado.. modo guardián listo..

y así el vf tratando de bajar la velocidad con ese modo iba dirigido hacia la tierra y el VF se balancea e intenta nivelar la nariz en forma vertical alzando unos grados de mas para que no se destruya y ya chocando se rompe una de las piernas pero se pudo aterrizar bien dejando una gran huella en el camino que el vf se dirigió... y pues que habrá pasado con nuestro heroe?

Pues esta en éxtasis y no le paso nada y con la ayuda de eso, su cuerpo no sufre cambio de tiempo y ni de nada que ver...

Si quiere saber mas de lo que haya pasado con kidloco no se pierda con el próximo capitulo de nuestro héroe querido :D

y para el final del episodio el baile de kidloco

wipe out jajajajjaa

(bailando bajo la lluvia con oreja de gato y cola de gato)

wipe out..

se acabo por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Viaje como Cualquiera**

**segunda parte... **

**Que Hare ahora en este planeta? **  
>Posted on: March 19,<p>

2003 - 1:52:31 PM

La continuación del Fanfic de Kidloco.

después de un tiempo, desde la caída del vf-1Jx cayo a ese planeta, La compu trato de arreglar el vf automáticamente laguna cosas que el puede hacer y re programar todos los sistemas del VF, pero ante para que nadie o criatura lo descubra, puso un hologama de distracción de un camión destruido.. y trato de esconder lo mas posible las huellas del aterrizaje..

Una de esas el protective stasis field se apago y nuestro amigo despierta de su sueño...

Kidloco: te atreva a ponerme en éxtasis de nuevo... ni siquiera estoy listo para esto..! Uh? Gravedad?, no me digas que me pusiste en éxtasis?!

Computer: Afirmativo :D ..

Kidloco: U_u*.. y cuanto tiempo eh estado afuera en éxtasis?

Computer: 375 Días 5 horas y 34 minutos exactamente y si quiere te digo los segundos jeje :D ...

Whoooo _

Kidloco: 0_0 What? Que?

Computer: 375 Días 5 horas y 34 minutos exactamente y si quiere te digo los segundos jeje :D ...

kidloco 0.0; ... porque?

Computer: Te lo diré en ingles Operative Command for Stasis Programs Was Fragmented.  
>De- Fragmentation Took 375 Dias 5 horas y -<p>

Kidloco: Ok Ok, cállate, cállate (golpeando al tablero) :mad

Computer: Hey con mas cariño no crees?

Kidloco: (mirando a la compu y luego agarrando mi casco con maldiciones.)Mutter... Gumble... Curse... BHDFNJFBJHF… tranquilo kidloco, relájate, respira profundooooo... ok.. y bueno donde estamos?

Computer:... Te vas a sorprender...

Kidloco: Uh? ~_- ya a mi no me sorprende lo que digas..

Computer: ok.. Estamos en la Tierra en 2000...

Kidloco: (cayendo tipo condorito..) como? la Tierra (con lagrimas) hace tiempo que no veía la Tierra desde que Llegue a esa dimensión de robotech alternativo y todo lo que a pasado por mucho tiempo.., Zentras, como Isamu, dra, rasca, El muerto de dc, ect. La Rdf como yo Miguel, Ari por mala suerte.. :p, Destructor (claro algunos son nuevos) gerp que ahora es traidor, gdevita y muchos mas, algunos mercenarios como el weon de fat, goshe, ect y algunos traidores como El dude, Roy Foccker yo otros que no me acuerdo jeje y pues otros que se alejaron por problemas administrativo Como mi sisi gemela, Pilf, y otros mas, las meltrans como Danari, Aurell, Miriya, mi otra sis y muchos mas.. las guerras, las victorias y las derrotas, la salvación de la tierra y la destrucción de la misma, descubrimiento de planetas y tecnologías y nuevas bases y ect sin contar de mis catgirls hehe y mis propias misadventuras que lo contare otro momento hehe... y por fin puedo ver la tierra de nuevo.. Aunque.. no crees compu que debe quitar el protector de radiación de re-ingreso?

Compu: jeje, buenos recuerdos verdad y bueno si deja ver si lo hago pero ante una cosita..

Kidloco: eh? Como cual?

Computer: esta es una dimensión que no conoce de la robotecnologia..

Kidloco: me imaginaba ~_- ...  
>ok si no saben de eso tal ves nuestra caída dejo a muchas gente asustada y los gobiernos preocupado y tuvieron que investigar verdad?<p>

Computer: si y no?

Kidloco: como es eso?

Computer: bueno primero caímos en un lugar desértico... segundo al caer y comenzar los arreglos nos disfrazamos de que nadie nos descubra, segundo el gobierno trato de encontrar pero no encontró nada y pues no hay problema :)

Kidloco: Ok, (ya con una sonrisa marcada) voy a salir a ver como esta el veritech...

Computer: Eh mejor descansa y dejar si open esta protección, no te preocupes a veces lo abría para que entre luz y otras no para protegerte :)

Kidloco: :p gracia bro.., ok, y en que parte estamos?

Computer: Estados Unido, en el desierto de Nevada…

Kidloco: - _ -;, damn..Bueno por suerte tengo como sobrevivir y arreglar de nuevo el vf..

y vroom el protector se abrió y pude ver por fin la luz el sol.. y vi era un desierto grande de arena blanca y me baje y me saque mi uniforme y mi caso y me puse una ropa hawaillana para disimular y comencé a arreglar lo que pueda..

Kidloco: y cuanto se demorara de arreglar el vf?

Computer: ya esta casi arreglado, solo unos cables por ahí y por allá y podemos volar sin problema..

Kidloco: sweettt

Computer: - _ -;

y comencé a respirar fondo el aire puro y comencé a ver todo mi vf… después de una hora, me subí de nuevo y prendí todo, y funciono :) im a master hell yeah..

Computer: eh… si yo hice todo el trabajo sucio..)

Kidloco: :) jejeje...

computer -_-

Kidloco: ok todo esta bien, ok vamos a hit el espacio aéreo y dirijamos a la cuidad mas cercana quisiera vivir por aquí un tiempo claro escondiéndote de la gente jejeje, esta de acuerdo?

Compu: oh no.. ok entiendo por favor no me haga como la otra ves que casi te olvidas de mi...

Kidloco: :p si me acuerdo, sorry por eso, es que gemelas me matan :p

compu pero eran tus hermanas..

Kidloco: hey eran adoptadas mas recuerda, kid que ahi era david había ido a no se donde y pues algo paso que nunca regreso y pues yo me puse en su lugar..

Compu: pero las chicas descubrieron..

Kidloco: si y bueno que mas puedo decir, le guste mas que el otro y bueno nos fuimos de .. Partyyyy

Compu: 0_0 U_U .. claro.. puro..

yo callándole que no dijera nada..

Kidloco: hey no enfrente de los niños :p

Compu: je jeje Ok..

Kidloco: :D

y así fuimos hacia el cielo buscando en donde quedarnos sin que nadie supiera de nuestro paralelo, yo usando el anti radar podía pasar por el espacio aéreo sin tener problemas y si me descubría, usaba la clave de un piloto, que buena vida de un piloto como yo..

y así continuo su camino hasta el próximo capitulo..  
>:D<br>sorry si no hubo acción, es que recién llego a la tierra deja que pase el tiempo ok ;)


End file.
